kiddancersfandomcom-20200215-history
Kaycee Rice
Kaycee Caitlin Rice (born on October 21, 2002) is a young dancer from California. Kaycee was a guest dancer on the fifth season of Dance Moms and has been an internet sensation, thanks to Katy Perry. At the age of 10, Kaycee did a "Werk" routine. Pop singer Katy Perry tweeted the YouTube video of her routine and has become an overnight internet sensation ever since.DailyMail EXCLUSIVE: Katy Perry's Tiny Dancer: How the superstar turned one little girl into an internet sensation Kaycee danced for TV shows, commercials and live stage performances. Dances Solos Cooties (2010) - jazz/acro ABC's of Love (2010) - tap * 1ST overall petite solo - Starbound Dance Competition All About Me (2011) - jazz Somewhere (2011) - lyrical Evil Gal (2012) - jazz * 1ST overall junior solo - Thunderstruck Internationals in Las Vegas, Nevada Favorite Things (2012) - lyrical That's Tap (2012) - tap * 1ST overall junior solo - Thunderstruck Dance Competition Black Widow (2013) - jazz Werk (2013) - hip hop * 1ST overall junior solo Gone (2013) - open OMG (2013) - tap * 1ST overall junior solo - KAR Dance Competition in Long Beach, CA DaFace (2013) - tap *1st overall title solo - Revolution Talent Competition in Upland, California DaCara (2013) - jazz Flawless (2014) - hip hop * 1ST overall junior solo - Thunderstruck Dance Competition * 1st overall blue 9-11 solo - Revolution Talent Competition in Upland, California Trapped (2014) - open Fine Objects (2015) - open * 1ST overall teen solo - Spotlight Dance Cup Hot Stuff (2015) - jazz Talk (2015) - open Misdemeanor (2015) - hip hop * 1ST overall teen solo - Nexstar Dance Competition Duets Monster (2013) - hip hop (with Gabe De Guzman) This is Us (2014) - hip hop (with Bailey Holt) Kontrol (2016) - open (with Gabe De Guzman) Gumball (2016) - contemporary (with Bailey Holt) Groups Beat Thieves (2013) - hip hop * 1ST overall junior group - Nexstar Dance Competition Pink Friday (2015) - hip hop (with Hayley Kassel, Abbigail Hoogveld, Anneston Pisayavong, Aubrie Shadday, Bailey Holt, Kinsley Holt, Kioni Gallagher, Kylie Rice, Becca Perenchio, and Alexandra Markow) Sassy Seven (2015) - jazz (with Kinsley Holt, Violet Osmanson, Becca Perenchio, Rayline Perez, Anneston Pisayavong, and Marissa Temme) Six (2015) - jazz (with Bailey Holt, Kinsley Holt, Becca Perenchio, Anneston Pisayavong, and Marissa Temme) * 1ST overall junior advanced small group - Nexstar Dance Competition Ethreal (2015) - contemporary (with Haley Huelsman, Tessa Wilkinson, Chloe Smith, and Ashtin Roth) * 2ND overall teen small group - Energy Dance Competition Titles *Pulse Protégé 2013 *Miss Petite Starquest, Miss Petite KAR 2010 & 2011,Miss Petite Encore *Regional Junior Miss Revolution 2014 *Thunderstruck International Top Soloist Title Winner 2010, 2011, & 2012 *Starbound Miss Star of Hope 2012, Rainbow Dancer of the Year 2012, Miss Jr. Nexstar 2012 *Teen Miss Nexstar 2015 Fun Facts *Kaycee began dancing when she was 4 in a half years old and began competiting when she was 5 years old. *Kaycee's favorite style of dance is tap. *In 2014, Kaycee was dancing around 20 hours per week. *Kaycee celebrates both Christmas and Hanukkah. References External Links *Official Site *Facebook *Twitter *Instagram *YouTube Category:Dancers Category:Girl Dancers Category:Females Over 12 Category:Dance Moms Dancers Category:Candy Apples Dancers